


His Butler- Irresistable

by skyrimlady



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday Sex, But thats for you all to figure out, Ciel going through puberty, Ciel has a crush on Sebastian, Demon Sex, Demons, Docking, Doujinshi, M/M, Might be underage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy demon butlers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Yaoi, dont we all though?, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrimlady/pseuds/skyrimlady
Summary: On the night of his 15th birthday, thanks to his raging hormones, Ciel Phantomhive's feelings towards everyone's favorite sexy demon are brought to the surface and said demon is more than happy to help his young master with his 'confusion.'





	1. Foggy Thoughts

Snow fell daintily upon the sleepy city of London, the wind carrying countless whispers and secrets through the wintry December air. Some distance away stood the magnificent mansion of the Phantomhive family. The lord of the house, Ciel, just had a birthday party thrown. Everyone from Lady Elizabeth to Soma attended, leaving the young master exhausted from entertaining his guests. He laid upon his silken bed, blue-purple orbs staring up at the ceiling. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the young master could not fall asleep. His gaze dragged itself to the clock upon his wall, the time reading 11:50 p.m. The teen sighed, scowling at the machine as if it was to be blamed for his discomfort.

He felt terribly heated and flushed like a fire was lit inside his soul. A thin sheen of sweat accumulated on his brow and neck, dampening the pillow beneath him and further adding to his discomfort. Growling, he threw the blankets off him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

A quiet knock resounded from the door. "Enter." Ciel responded, the door opening to reveal his demon butler, Sebastian. Red eyes found his tired azures as he gracefully walked over to the boy, candelabra casting shadows upon his porcelain features.

"My lord, it is well past your retirement," Sebastian stated smoothly, concern lacing his tone. "Are you feeling ill?"

Ciel groaned again, peering up at his servant. "No. I just cannot seem to get comfortable."

Ciel found himself uncontrollably gawking at the demon. Sebastian's raven hair swayed ever so slightly in front of his captivating and all-consuming crimson gaze. His pale skin was flawless, casting the illusion of youth, but Ciel knew better. His eyes took in the entirety of the man before him, every single inch of fabric that clothed his strong frame down to the sharp toes of his shoes.

A purr snapped him out of his reverie. "Everything quite alright, master?" Ciel scowled at the smirk that had appeared on Sebastian's beautiful face.

Ciel turned away, crossing his arms as an angry blush crawled up his cheeks. "Yes, quite. I was merely lost in thought."

Sebastian's grin only grew. "Shall I fetch you some warm milk with honey?" Ciel shook his head, navy hair swishing. The man pursed his lips before setting down the candelabra. "Then perhaps I could be of some other assistance," he pulled off his white gloves with sharpened teeth, eyes glowing dimly. The fabric was then put away into the pockets of his tailcoat, to which he shrugged off much to the boy's shock and intrigue.

"Sebastian...?" Ciel inquired, his eyes widening. "What are you doing!?"

The demon tossed his coat away, black-nailed fingers unbuttoning his vest and undershirt as his mouth quirked up into a fanged grin. "I'm going to try something a little unorthodox if you'll indulge me, lord," the fabric was deposited onto the ground, leaving the man shirtless.

Ciel's face flushed red as his eyes raked over his pale stomach, tracing the outlines of his biceps and toned abdomen. Sebastian toed off his shoes, climbing into bed next to him, bringing the boy practically into his lap, wrapping his arms around Ciel's small frame. The young master was rendered speechless at this sudden display of affection but found himself leaning into the demon's surprisingly warm touch.

Sebastian pushed his master's locks behind his ear, whispering. "Just relax, my lord. Sleep will find you soon." Ciel felt hypnotized as the demon's velvety words skittered through his eardrums like over-excited bunnies. Ciel found himself being pulled into a wonderful slumber as darkness clouded his vision.


	2. A Sweet Dream

Ciel awoke to smothering darkness. He sat up with a start, the sheets of his bed falling. He couldn't help it as a feeling of unease coiled in his gut like a snake. He took a meek gander around- he was in empty space, overbearingly dark. A chilly mist hung in the air and he shivers, the eerie silence almost unbearable. He didn't dare make a move to walk around, but his heart stopped when a baritone hum came from the obscurity.

Then he saw it- a mass of midnight feathers taking no form or shape looming some feet away from the boy. Ciel couldn't move, couldn't speak- his heart was palpitating and his breath was lost as he stared at the being. He moved not an inch even when the mass started its advance until it hovered over him like a raincloud. 

Suddenly, two smokey black arms shot out for the shell-shocked earl. He gasped, inhuman nails like tiny razors tearing his nightgown and running along his pale torso. Ciel tried kicking and fighting but still no words would leave his mouth until something warm and wet glided over his bellybutton up to his rosy, painfully hard nipples, sharpness biting down on them teasingly. 

The boy mewled as he was pushed back onto the bed, feeling completely and utterly helpless to this entity's overbearing strength. His fingers pawed at his hair, promiscuous moans tumbling out of his mouth as a dark chuckle came from the being before him. The sound rattled his bones like a xylophone as a sinful hand reached down and palmed the boy's stiffened member through his bloomers, eliciting a gasp from Ciel. Slender fingers stroked his shaft achingly slow, the boy arching his back as profanities he didn't know existed dropped from his tongue.

He found himself begging, imploring for the stranger to stop the incessant teasing, something the young master had never done before in his life. But the pleasure was so insurmountable, he just needed release. It didn't take long before he felt a foreign but wonderful burning sensation in his abdomen. Ciel gripped the silk sheets for purchase, whipping his head back and forth. He was so close, he could feel it bubbling, boiling, ready to overflow

The hands disappeared as quickly as they came, Ciel crying out in despair and agitation. But before any words were uttered, he gasped when he looked down and was met with two very familiar eyes glowing a demonic crimson staring back at him, a pearly white grin appearing as it whispered.

"Soon, my little master. Soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this was short, but it is a dream which aren't very long to begin with (that's what she said...? cx)


End file.
